


Inheritance

by Flightstone



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Parallel Universes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightstone/pseuds/Flightstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Richard's been behaving strangely as of late. While buying time for the girls to reach the World Tree in the castle courtyard, Asbel confronts his friend in the hopes of discovering what went wrong. The answer he receives isn't one he was bargaining for. RichAss Week Day Five: Fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> This one started out as an AU very(!) loosely inspired by what I’d heard about Tales of Asteria at the time, but I reworked it to better fit something from my “ToGf speculations and wild theories" post after the game (Asteria) and more information about its plot was released. So in the end it’s a Tales of the World/Tales of Graces hybrid where world-building is concerned. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"But, Asbel!"

The palace entrance hall was dimly lit, the sconces along the walls barely producing enough light to see by. Asbel shook his head, gently prying the girl’s fingers from his sleeve.

"I’ll be fine, Sophie. I promise. But I have to stay here. If we were both to leave tonight, he’d figure out what our plan is; it’d be way too suspicious. And besides, I want to believe in Richard. I need to find out why he’s doing all this."

Sophie shook her head, too, twintails swaying side-to-side. “If something goes wrong, if we’re unable to stop him…!”

"Don’t worry. I know you can do it."

"But—!"

Somewhere within the fortress, a dull pounding echoed.

Pascal placed a hand on Sophie’s shoulder. “C’mon, Sophie. We’d better zip along, yeah? That portal’s not gonna hang around forever. And if Asbel say’s he’ll really be fine, then he will.”

Sophie was far from convinced, but she finally hung her head in compliance. Asbel believed in her, and he was doing his best. She had to do the same. Besides, Pascal was right. Time was quickly fleeting. “Okay…”

"All right." Asbel’s voice barely rose above a whisper. "Be careful, you two. We’re counting on you."

"Right back atcha, Asbel. You just make sure to distract Rich long enough for us to take care of things on our end. We’ll handle the rest!"

"Thank you."

The two girls dashed away, Sophie flinging one last glance back at Asbel standing motionless in front of the throne room’s closed doors.

Asbel took a deep breath, his gaze flickering once towards their vanishing forms. He needed to calm down. He had no idea what to expect, but he knew there was no room for error here. The whole situation was strange, worrying, and at times like this, when he stood alone in the castle, it almost felt like the walls themselves were breathing, watching him. It sounded ridiculous, but it was a feeling Asbel just couldn’t shake off.

The massive panels opened then, answering to his worries. They creaked wearily as another sound, as if from a distance, grew steadily sharper. It was the click of leather heels striking polished marble. Asbel steeled himself for what would occur next.

A familiar face came into view, but Asbel couldn’t find it in him to relax. …Why?

"Asbel. I’m surprised to see you here at this late hour, and unannounced." The words were heavy, carefully emphasized as Barona’s monarch stared down at him. With a pang of disappointment, Asbel noted that nothing had changed. There was no hint of good humor or kindness in that expression. It was hard to believe they had been joking and laughing together under the courtyard’s giant tree mere weeks ago.

"Richard…"

The blond man’s head turned in the direction of the shadowed hallway the two girls had fled down only moments ago and Asbel felt the muscles in his shoulders tense.

"I heard voices. Are the others with you?"

Richard made his way down the carpeted staircase and the doors shut behind him with a hollow thud. He was still wearing his royal regalia, Asbel saw, which seemed unusual. It was already well past midnight. Shouldn’t he have been sleeping?

"No, it’s just me." Asbel replied, taking a step forward. "Listen, Richard, I—"

"—Don’t _lie_.”

Asbel’s eyes widened at the harsh reproach, but he remained where he was, forcing himself to stay calm. He had to buy the girls enough time to make it to the tree.

"They aren’t here now," Asbel admitted, taking another step forward. "Richard, I’m worried about you. You haven’t been acting like yourself at all…"

"Haven’t I?"

"No. Ever since you received that report about the valkines, something’s been bothering you. It…seems like that’s all we ever talk about these days."

Richard continued past him, forcing Asbel to turn. The monarch paused before one of the windows, peering out. The window, mercifully, did not face the castle’s inner courtyard, but the sleeping city instead.

"Does it not trouble you, Asbel?"

"Pardon?"

"Does it not trouble you that Fendel has placed all of its troops on standby, or that their researchers are making claims that the valkines cryas and the World Tree are connected somehow? You already know that they have attempted to invade Lhant."

Asbel winced at the memory, but Richard didn’t seem to notice, for he continued speaking.

"And not only Fendel, but Strahta as well. Who is to say that one nation or the other will not set their sights on Barona next? Do you think, with such power at their command, that they would hesitate to declare war on us?"

"We’ve given them no reason to declare war, Richard. As far as I can see, the negotiations are going well enough. It’s…just going to take some time. As soon as the cryas shortages are addressed, I’m sure matters will start to smooth out."

Richard’s narrowed eyes assessed Asbel’s expression, then he slowly retreated from the window and began walking to the other end of the hallway. “They will come. Perhaps not today, but they will come. Which is precisely why the World Tree is so important.”

"The tree?" Asbel’s heart was pounding loudly in his ears. "What does the tree have to do with any of this?"

"The tree has been a treasure in the royal family for many generations," Richard said quietly. "It is believed that the Amarcians were able to travel unbelievable distances by way of the tree, which they later entrusted to the king of that time. We will use it to infiltrate both Strahta and Fendel before their preparations are completed. With the proper strategy, we’ll be able to wipe their forces out completely."

"And you’re certain this will work? I mean, it’s…just a tree, right?"

"It will work." There was no hesitation in Richard’s voice.

"But neither Fendel nor Strahta has even sent a formal declaration of war!" Asbel protested. "How can you be so sure that they intend to attack us at all?"

Richard shook his head, as though disappointed. “That is precisely why we must be the ones to strike first.”

"Richard…!" Asbel’s hands clenched into fists at his sides. "How is starting a war going to bring about peace? What are you planning to accomplish with all this?"

"Don’t misunderstand, Asbel. I have no personal desire for war. However, the tree must be protected at all costs."

Asbel frowned. “Isn’t that a bit excessive?”

"Not at all. Besides, I told you didn’t I? The World Tree can cover unbelievable distances."

"Yeah…" Asbel said hesitantly, not quite comprehending where Richard was going with this.

"Those distances are not limited to Ephinea. By using the World Tree, one can travel even beyond Foselos. The tree was originally created as a portal between worlds. If approached correctly, one can even use it to manipulate the flow of time."

Pascal had explained something of the sort, and Asbel knew that she and Sophie intended to use it to figure out what had gone wrong and to prevent it from occuring, but never had she laid out the details quite so plainly. It was incredible. Could a tree _really_ do that?

"How do you know all this…?"

"Oh, I know." Richard answered, suddenly still. Something about the king’s words sent a chill up Asbel’s spine, and once again he had the feeling that he was being observed by some outside force. "And yet, I must admit I’m somewhat disappointed."

"Richard?"

In one swift movement, Richard had overtaken him, moving so quickly that Asbel hadn’t even seen him turn, hadn’t even registered the motion as he drew his rapier. Asbel dodged gracelessly to one side, barely avoiding the blade as it struck the stone floor where he had been standing seconds before, conjurring sparks.

Asbel rolled into a crouched position, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Richard! Please, stop…!"

Brushing his hair from his eyes, Richard dashed madly towards Asbel again. “Did you think I wouldn’t figure out your little game? Did you honestly believe I would not realize that you were serving as a decoy while you sent the others ahead to the World Tree?”

This time blades clashed, metal shrieking against metal. Richard was strong, much stronger than he should have been, even given Asbel’s unfavorable fighting position. He felt his arm beginning to lock uncomfortably, and with another malicious swipe of the blade, the redhead was thrown backwards across the floor.

Around him, the castle trembled, sending a light rain of dust and mortar falling from the ceiling. After recovering from a coughing fit, Asbel looked up to find that his friend was shrouded by tendrils of dark shadow, and in the midst of it all his eyes were glowing a bright, murderous red.

With an effort, Asbel forced himself onto his elbows. “What…happened to you…?”

Richard smiled thinly, “I failed to mention it earlier, but Windor’s royal line possesses more than one treasure. You might even consider it a family heirloom. When one king dies, the next in line inherits this… _gift_.”

"And what gift is that…?" Asbel asked warily. He was about to rise to his feet, but Richard’s blade stopped him; the implication was clear.

"This gift comes with great responsibility and incredible power. Far more than would be allowed to any normal king. In fact, my current vessel has proven quite intriguing."

“ _'Vessel'?_ What do you mean?” None of this was making any sense to him, no matter how much effort he put into rearranging pieces of information.

"Surely you remember, _Asbel Lhant_. We met once before, seven years ago, when you and your ‘friends’ decided to go exploring in the catacombs beneath the castle, my place of rest.”

A wave of confusion passed over Asbel’s face, but Richard’s smile only widened.

"You humans are truly pathetic and short-sighted creatures. To forget the ‘monster’ that nearly destroyed you…"

"That was you?!" Asbel’s hands shook as he tried to contain the warring emotions inside himself. Anger, fear, and a deep bitter regret that he thought he’d left behind him. Jaw clenched, Asbel leveled his gaze at his friend - no - at the monster who was controlling him.

"Get away from Richard."

His opponent-who-was-but-was-not-Richard laughed. “And if I refuse?”

Asbel didn’t have an answer ready, but he did know one thing. “I won’t let you hurt him.”

"I wouldn’t dream of it. After all, _Richard_ and I have spent seven long years becoming acquainted with one another. If it is even the slightest consolation to you, your dear friend is begging me not to kill you at this very moment. Unfortunately, I am not required to listen to him.”

The creature surged forward and Asbel was once again forced to dodge recklessly, scrambling to retrieve his sword. A red stream trickled freely down his arm as Asbel and the nightmare from his childhood exchanged blows, their weapons clashing repeatedly in an erratic rhythm - Asbel’s as he tried to both defend himself and disarm the king, and the creature’s as it sought out a fatal opening. The minutes seemed to drag on endlessly and Asbel could feel his body tiring, but the creature showed no signs of relenting. He had to do something! But the more he tried to focus on his opponent’s movements, the more difficult it became, and the more he continued reminding himself that Richard was still in there.

Asbel shuffled to one side as the rapier swiped through empty air, wheeling around to deliver an upwards slash. With a bright cry, steel went sailing across the hallway and clattered loudly against the floor where it finally laid still. Breathing heavily, Asbel slowly lowered his empty hands to his sides. The wavering tip of the rapier filled much of his vision, and behind it the creature sneered triumphantly.

But the longer Asbel watched, the more unsteady the weapon’s point became until it finally slipped out of Richard’s hands and clattered to a halt. The king had fallen to his knees, cloak billowing out behind him, one arm gripped in the other as if it had been moving beyond his control.

"As…bel…" The word was quiet and strained. "You have to…get out of here."

The redhead’s mouth fell open and, unthinking, he stepped over the discarded rapier and approached him. “Richard!”

"Don’t, Asbel. There’s nothing you can…do for me. Even now, he is…fighting me. You have to go."

"No, I don’t believe that! Please, Richard, tell me what I have to do!" Still, Asbel approached until he was standing next to him, reaching hesitantly towards his friend.

"Go," Richard pleaded, bowing his head.

A low hissing began. Before Asbel could draw any closer, a metallic blur cut the air between them, spiraling towards the closed doors and rebounding in a well-practiced arc.

"Stand down, Your Majesty." The rough voice belonged to Captain Malik who stood near the exit, Hubert and Cheria flanked him, knives and guns at the ready. Asbel turned to look at them numbly. The reality of everything Richard - and the monster - had revealed still hadn’t sunken in properly.

"Change of plans. Let’s go, Asbel."

"Captain, wait! We can’t leave Richard like this!" _Change of plans?_ Was the Captain telling him to retreat?

"Asbel, what if Richard’s right?" asked Cheria. "What if there really isn’t anything we can do now?"

"There has to be something!" he objected loudly.

Malik sighed. “Asbel, we don’t have _time_ for this.”

"My point exactly." Hubert butt in. "Do you intend to waste all of our efforts simply because of some _inkling_ you have? Besides, if things can be resolved effectively, your worries will be rendered entirely pointless. None of this will ever have happened.”

"But he’s suffering _now_ , Hubert! We have to save him _now_!”

"If you please, Captain," Hubert prompted dismissively, readjusting his grip, one weapon carefully pointed towards Richard who was slowly regaining his footing, and the other aiming for the space directly in front of him.

With a heavy sigh, Malik approached Asbel and bodily lifted him over one broad shoulder. This, it seemed, was enough to press upon Asbel the reality of the situation. The monster from seven years ago, the one who’d killed Sophie, and who had very nearly killed the rest of his friends as well…was somehow a part of Richard. Living inside him and controlling him against his will.

"Captain Malik!" the young knight protested. struggling to break free of his instructor’s grip, but Malik held him fast, and didn’t waste any time making towards the courtyard. Cheria and Hubert moved into place to cover him.

"I’m sorry about this Asbel, but the others are right." He said behind him. "There’s nothing more we can do for King Richard at the moment. Our best course of action is to meet up with the others and go from there." His voice became softer as he attempted to reason with his pupil. "Now, please, don’t make this any more difficult."

"But—!" Another protest died in his throat as Asbel cast around for a glimpse of Richard. When his gaze finally fell on him, already locked in battle with Hubert and Cheria, Asbel noticed that Richard’s eyes were glowing even more brightly than before. His expression, which had seemed pained and afraid only minutes before had twisted into something entirely inhuman. Fear gripped Asbel’s heart. What would he do if Richard was lost to them forever? What if they were wrong about the tree? What if he never saw his friend’s gentle smiling face again? Tears threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes as Richard and his other friends were swallowed into darkness. It wasn’t enough for him to simply overwrite the past. How could he possibly be satisfied, when the Richard right in front of him so desperately needed his help? It was the same as giving up.

 _'Richard… everyone, please be all right.'_ Asbel thought fiercely. He could feel his consciousness slipping around him as he slumped further against Malik’s shoulder.

_'I'll definitely find a way to save you. Not the you on the other side of the portal, but the you right here. Somehow. Definitely.'_


End file.
